Mt Ungaran
by SebastianMildred
Summary: The Green Flu has struck worldwide, with Indonesia as one of the first to fall. Four survivors escaped the plague, now they must survive together against 242,968,342 infecting people.


**Left 4 Dead: Bhinneka Tunggal Ika**

A/N: Hello to everyone who is reading this. This is my first Left 4 Dead story. There will be five chapters in one story like most campaigns in the Left 4 Dead series. Of course, I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD. LEFT 4 DEAD BELONGS TO VALVE. I only make a new story of a Left 4 Dead universe in Indonesia. THE CONTENT OF THE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO VALVE, TOO.

So anyway, enjoy.

**The Green Flu**

That's what the media called it. A virus that first started in America. A virus that is nothing like anyone has ever seen, but only a few knew about this. A virus that can cause brain damage and cause people to be vicious. They were called "infected". It became a headline news around the world. Many thought it was just a flu like HIV/AIDS or Bird Flu. What they didn't know was that what would happen if we got infected. And it was spreading.

People from America fled to another country. These people didn't know that they themselves had carried the virus around the world. They are called "carriers". They carried the virus as long as their metabolism stayed long. If one was down, more would be. Little by little, a country was down. Indonesia was one of them...

**Hi...**

In a small house, isolated from the outside world, 3 survivors were unconscious. Wounds on the head, body, arms and legs, all were covered in bandages. Not far from them, a young adult was sitting on a chair, watching them for any signs if they were actually alive. He was curly black haired, wearing a dirty white shirt, a sarong wrapping his body, short pants and a pair of sandals.

Finally, one of them was later conscious.

A young girl slowly opened her eyes, later covered them with her hands, reacted to the lights that shone over her and the entire wooden house. She was wearing a small denim jacket, a green shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. She was trying to sit up, but her back was hurt. She managed to do it and was later given a glass of water by the young adult. She took it slowly, but drank it real fast. "Ugh, my head," rubbing her semi-long dark-brown haired head, which was bandaged. "Where am I?"

"You're in a small village, on the foot of Mt. Ungaran. West Java, Indonesia." Answered the young adult, "It seems your friends are waking up, too."

He was right. Two men were getting conscious. One with black hair, a ripped lab coat, a white shirt, long light brown pants, and black shoes. The other had brown hair, wearing a shirt that had a symbol of the Indonesian Red Cross, jeans, and sneakers. The one with the lab coat had his arm bandaged and the one with the Red Cross shirt had his shoulder bandaged.

"They are not my friends. I don't even know them."

"'Huh? They were in the same odd-looking car with you. You guys were the only ones alive after the car accident. It seems that your car crashed to a tree nearby."

"Huh. No wonder I got leaves on my lab coat," answered the one with the lab coat.

The people who just got conscious were able to speak clearly. Standing up, the one with the Red Cross shirt spoke.

"Well, it's like we were in the middle of nowhere. But it seems you, village boy, know this 'nowhere'. We gotta dig our way out of here and get rescued. Whether we like it or not, we must work together."

Everyone was kind of surprised. Some didn't seem to like it, but they had no choice.

"All right then, if we really are going to work together, we gotta know each other first. Let's start with the village boy who rescued us."

"Ok. My name is Ahmad. I am 18 years old. I live here with my family, working as a farmer and seller in the market. I have been living here since I was born. Ok, I'm done. Now, the girl."

"Ok. My name is Sani. I am 16 years old. I live in the city with my mother and father. My father is a policeman, and my mother is a general. We go to a shooting range once every 2 weeks. I'm done. Now it's the one with the lab coat."

"Ok. My name is Herman. I am 42 years old. I am a husband and a father of 2 children. I am a doctor who works on the viruses and bacterias inside human bodies. I was working about the virus that was just wreaking havoc in Indonesia. Well, the last would be..."

"Ok. My name is Arie. I am 30 years old. I work for the Indonesian Red Cross, now helping to evacuate people due to the virus. I have been there for 10 years. I had shooting lessons for 2 years when I was 20. Well, I guess everyone knows each others' names and have gotten to know each other, so let's get ready for anything that's out there."

**Mt. Ungaran**

"2.050 maybe their only lucky number"

The Lowlands

"What kind of weapons do you have?" asked Arie to Ahmad.

"I don't have many. There is an axe, machete, bow and arrow which is what I'm using and maybe there are some guns under the bed," answered Ahmad, searching for them.

And there they were. Four M1911 Pistols and a pack of ammo. Arie and Sani took two of them, each.

"Hey Herman, you want one of my guns?" asked Sani.

"No thanks. I'll just go with the axe," answered back, later asking "what about first aid kit?"

"I have some, just enough for the four of us," answered Ahmad, giving the first aid kit.

Everyone was ready. Arie opened the wooden door that led to the outside slowly. He walked outside, step by step. Followed by the others, they looked around. Sani and Arie turned on their flashlight attached on the pistols and lighted the area around. It seemed no one was around.

"Hmm. That's odd. Usually there must be someone around," said Ahmad, "all right, let's spread. There might be something inside the houses."

Everyone spreaded. The houses were small simple wooden houses. They seemed to be the neighbours of Ahmad. They all formed a rectangle in the middle. Everyone entered the house. Ahmad couldn't open the door, so he had to break the door with his axe. He managed to get in. Searching high and low, they opened the closets, drawers, and rooms.

"Ugh, nothing I can find. Wait... Ah. I got some pills!" saying it loud so that their teammates could hear.

"I got some too!" answered Sani.

Later, Herman heard something like a movement. It sounded like footsteps.

"GUYS, I THINK THERE IS ANOTHER SURVIVOR!" saying it out loud. The other three survivors ran towards him. Herman approached to the sound, saying that he was there and everything was going to be okay to make the survivor come to him. And he did, but it wasn't a person. He wasn't even sure if it was a human.

A creature with a body of a woman, with white hair, reflected the light that shone over her. She was wearing the clothes of a villager. She reacted to the light and turned her head. Her face was white, just like her eyes. She opened her mouth, screamed and blood came out of her mouth like a small waterfall. A zombie.

"WHAT THE – GYAAAAAAA!" Herman was shocked and screamed while the zombie jumped on him. The zombie screamed out something, breaking the silence, while searching for the pills. She stumbled Herman, tried to bite him. Then BANG! The head of the woman had its right part spattered with blood and brain. It hit the wall next to her like a big fly just got hit by a big hand. The woman fell to the right, her face right in front of Herman. He stepped away from the zombie in a glance.

"GOD! INFECTED IS INSIDE THE HOUSE!" yelled Herman, "You were right Ahmad, 'someone' used to be around."

"Well, at least we know infected is aro-"

DAR DAR DAR DAR DAR! Ahmad's words were cut because guns were being fired.

"INFECTED! THEY'RE COMIN' AN' RUNNIN'! AND THEY'RE A LOT!" Sani screamed.

And it was not a lie. Infected were coming in many kinds of human forms. Male, female, short, tall... all just running towards the four survivors. Sani and Arie shot the zombies. Some stumbled and died, while some had a hole in the hip and were still running. Ahmad was shooting his arrows, one even strucked the head. Herman cut any infected getting near with his axe.

"There are a lot of these creatures!" screamed Arie.

"Uh, DUH! Four survivors, 100 MILLION PEOPLE IN INDONESIA!" yelled Sani.

The four survivors didn't know that at one of the houses behind the horde, there was a zombie whose tongue was longer than any creature on Earth. Green spores of smoke surrounded this creature. Bulges in his hands and face. A Smoker.

The Smoker shot his tongue to the most visible survivor, Sani. "GAH! SOMETHING GOT ME! IT'S DRAGGING! HELP!" screamed Sani. Herman ran to Sani. With his power, he cut the tongue and ran back along with Sani.

"God, they never stop coming!" said Herman.

Then, Sani remembered something while shooting. She took something from the armoured car. Some kind of jar with green gooey thing, and it smelled terrible. She took it from her pocket and said, "THROW THE GREEN THING!". She threw it in the air with hopes that it might prove useful to them.

And it did. As the green thing hit the ground, all infected changed direction to the crashing site. They hit, clawed, and bit each other. Herman went inside the house and came back with a gas tank in his hand. "THROW THE GAS TANK!". "I GOT IT!" said Sani, shooting the gas tank in the air and later turned into flames, burning the traiting zombies. It was like they were punished for betraying their own race. They all ran helplessly fighting the burning pain, but later died.

"Heh, that took care of it," said Sani. "What was the thing that was dragging me with its slimy rope?"

"First, that slimy rope-thing was the tongue. Second, it was a Smoker. Known for its ability to tangle survivors with its rope-like tongue and create a puff of smoke when it dies," said Herman.

"Well, it seems you know a thing or two about these infected. And a TONGUE! GLEH!" said Sani, grossed out.

"Ok, let's just stop the talk here and let's go. Ahmad, lead the way. Sani, good luck," said Arie.

The four survivors finally continued their journey. They followed a small path, with all the surroundings trees as if they were haunting the survivors. Some infecteds were on the way, but they were easily taken care of. They continued the path to a road which was long. The view of the road was a lone farm field. Nothing could be seen and anything could happen. After minutes of walking, they saw a small house.

"Look! There's something in a distance! I bet it's something safe!" said Arie, running to the building.

"Arie, wait! We're supposed to stay together! Don't wander off!" said Ahmad.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine. It's not like there is something that will suddenly appear and make you bleed!"

"WAIT! Ahmad is right! Stay close! There is something that can suddenly appear and make you bleed! A Hunter!" said Herman.

"Something is in front of you!" screamed Sani.

A creature with a sarong covering his face except his eyes and mouth. Its mouth was bloody, some dripping down to its chin. The claws were big enough to rip their guts out. Short pants and sandals. A Hunter. It later jumped on Arie, with brute force.

"WAAAAAAAA! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled Herman. Blood and some muscles were ripped out of his guts to the side and the top, like a deadly show fountain. Ahmad later shoved the Hunter, stumbled it. Ahmad pulled his bow real hard and aimed at the Hunter. As the Hunter stopped stumbling and was ready to pounce back, the bow was released. The arrow went through his body, stuck on a tree right behind the Hunter.

_Hhhhh, hhhhh, hhhhh..._ Herman sighed in relief that his life was saved. "Next time, don't wander off," compliment Ahmad. He later took his first aid kit from his back and started healing the guts. "Stand still if you want your wounds be healed, and don't you waste this."

The four survivors continued to the small building. It is a post for some kind of lookout. There were two bodies of men, dead. One of the body was open to the right, with dried blood hanging and some on the floor. The other had its face open. It's there with no eyeballs. The four surviviors were shocked seeing these bodies. Sani covered her eyes.

"What do you think that caused them to die?" asked Sani, "Herman, you're a doctor right?"

"The one with its guts open must be because of a Hunter, just like the one that pounced on Herman.". Herman was scared of the experience even more. "The other looks like it had its face punched like a million times until it couldn't stand no more. Around the neck, it has some kind of mark that looks like a thick, long rope. And it's slimy.". He later put a face that seemed that he had made a discovery. "A Smoker. Smoker entangles people with its tongue and if the person reaches the Smoker, it will punch the person entangled. And if it doesn't, the person may suffer from choking."

The other three survivors were both awed and terrified of the info. They later found something useful around the post. Ammo was available. A Submachine Gun and a Pump Shotgun were there, too. There were no first aid kits, but pills and adrenalines were there.

"Hmm? What's this?" Ahmad asked, confused.

"That's an adrenaline. It gives you temporary boost of speed, power, and agility for around one minute. To do that, you have to open the cap and stick it to your thigh. Like a needle," answered Herman. "You should take that. I should, too. Is there anymore?"

Ahmad took another adrenaline and gave one to Herman. Ahmad also took the Submachine Gun and Herman took the Pump Shotgun.

"All right. I'm bringing home anything that can shoot bullets," Ahmad said.

Everyone is ready and equipped. For another journey set on foot, they marched to anywhere that is safe. They walked upward towards a hill.

"Hey, I see a building! Guys let's go over there!" said Sani.

Then, there's a gurgling sound that was lurking behind the trees. The four survivors then stopped and prepared for anything they did not want.

"Hmmm. Sounds like something fat," said Arie, "Herman, do you know anything about this?"

"This thing is called Boomer. They say – the army – it vomits some kind of sub-"

"INCOMING!" screamed Sani, pointing at the front. The Boomer was increadibly fat and had boils on his stomach, face, and hands. The clothes were ripped in the stomach part, looked like it was about to fall. As the Boomer saw the four survivors, it made a gurgling screaming.

"Move back! This thing is going to vomit!" Herman said. Everyone moved back, except...

"Arie! Get back here!". Arie went for the Boomer. The Boomer was about to vomit, but Arie shoved the Boomer, disrupted it. The Boomer walked a distance. "Adios, amigo," and shot a bullet.

BAMF! The Boomer exploded. Green, slimy liquid was covering Arie. Arie was trembled by the blast.

"UGH! YUCK! ALIEN BLOOD ON ME!" grossed Arie.

Then, a scream from a distance came. An infected scream, and it was not just one. Maybe hundreds.

"Arie! We must get to a safe place! There's a safe house just on top of the hill!" yelled Ahmad

"I can't see anything! I'm blind!" yelled Arie in fear. Ahmad later took Arie's hand and ran as fast as they can. Minutes later, a horde was coming. Ahmad shot any infected from getting any closer, while Sani and Herman covered from the top. The horde was big. Real big.

"Hurry up, dammit! Hurry up before they catch you! Herman, yo-" said Sani, and was later cut because Herman went back inside. He later comes out and said, "THROWIN' A PIPE BOMB!".

Herman threw it to the horde and beeping sounds was emitted. The infected later changed course, chased the sound. It didn't bounce to the bottom, but was stuck between some rocks, not far from Herman was throwing.

"WAAAAA! HURRY UP YOU GUYS! GET IN!" screamed Herman.

The sound of the beeping was getting faster, attracting more infected.

It got faster. Faster. Faster. TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

And as Arie and Ahmad got in, and Herman was closing the door, BOOOOOOOOM! A large explosion made all the infected fly to the air. Blood spattered the area. Bodies, hands, legs, even heads were flying.

The four survivors were relieved that they had reached into a safe house. Arie was then able to see everything, and the slimy green thing had dried out.

"Hhhh, hhhh, hhhh... At least we made it and have some infos about these mutating infected. Let's get ready for another journey outside," said Herman.

A/N: So, this is my first chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes in my grammar, my mom is busy for her work, so no one cannot help me with the grammar.

Please review and thanks for reading. I'll update soon.


End file.
